Dieu enceint et karma de merde
by Lady Cerise de Groupama
Summary: Surprise ! Loki attend un enfant. Surprise numéro deux, ils ont la merveilleuse idée de s'installer à la tour Stark pendant la grossesse. Tous les Avengers sont de la partie ! Stark a vraiment un karma de merde. Mais tout le monde s'en fou. (résumé pourri ? Ouaip ! )


_**Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Non, sinon Loki aurait bien plus d'enfants à l'heure actuelle IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.**_

_**Thorki, petite allusion à un Stony.. **_

_**Toute ressemblance avec un fait réel est totalement ... carrément chelou.**_

_**Nous promettons qu'aucun Tony Stark n'a été maltraité pendant l'écriture.**_

* * *

La bataille contre Loki et les Chitoris ? Ooooh mon vieux ! Remet tes pendules à l'heure. C'est finit ça, depuis un moment. (depuis deux mois et quatre jours exactement même).

Loki et Thor se sont réconciliés. Mais genre.. réconciliés quoi.. OUAIS ! Ouais, ils vont même avoir un bébé.

Tous les deux.

Ouais ouais ouais.

Rien ne vous choque ?

Quoi, que Loki puisse enfanter ? Rah, les progrès aujourd'hui vous savez..

Les hormones c'est chiant. Très chiant. Surtout quand une boule d'hormones prêtes à exploser élit domicile chez Stark, qui a pourtant précisé qu'on y avait sa place que sous réservation maintenant… Tout le monde s'en fou de ce qu'il dit. Le pauvre. Du coup il boude, et il retourne travailler sur ses armures, suivit de près de Banner qui a trop peur que "l'autre" ne se fasse voir s'il reste trop longtemps en compagnie de Loki.

Surtout quand il s'agit de ceux de Loki, d'hormones. Déjà qu'il est chiant d'ordinaire, là il devient leader mondial du chieur-capricieux-colérique professionnel. En plus c'est un Dieu, imaginez l'engin qu'ils se tapent à la tour Stark depuis deux mois.

Deux mois interminables.

Ca dure combien de temps une grossesse déjà ? N.. neuf putains de mois ?! Et merde. On est pas sortis de l'auberge.

Tout le monde garde espoir que chez les jotun ce soit bouclé en trois mois, au pire. Et qu'il accouche là, maintenant, tout de suite : au mieux.

Et le pauvre Thor, en grand frère et amant protecteur subit chaque caprice princier du Dieu brun sans broncher.

Mais là on est jeudi. Et le jeudi Loki ne fait rien. Par principe. Le jeudi on fout rien, c'est comme le lundi, le mardi, le mercredi le vendredi et le week-end.

Le dieu de la malice semble calme quand il est ainsi endormi, apaisé et serein. Mais comme dit le proverbe, méfiez-vous de Loki dort.. (AH AH ! Riez tous, mon humour vous tuera un jour ou l'autre.) Son grand frère.. frère qui l'a mit enceint(e) ? quand même est en train de veiller sur lui. Il aime bien lui caresser les cheveux, parfois même il profite du fait que son cadet soit endormi pour poser son oreille sur le ventre à présent un peu rebondit de Loki..

Ouais. C'est dégueulasse. Ils sont frères. Enfin, non.. mais voilà quoi !

Stark le répète sans arrêt. Personne ne l'écoute de toute façon. Même Steve, l'homme le plus poli au monde s'en moque et se contente de lui adresser un petit sourire, de temps en temps. Natasha quand à elle à menacé une bonne vingtaine de fois d'émasculer le milliardaire à la petite cuillère s'il n'arrêtait pas de souligner le fait que les deux dieux sont des frères en lui disant que "putain de bordel de merde Tony, ils sont pas frères !".

Le brun s'est tut. Mais pour combien de temps ? Les paris sont lancés.

Tiens, le "fils de Coul" est rentré avait constaté Thor avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. D'après Natasha et Loki, quand il souriait comme ça il avait l'air d'un benêt finit. D'après Stark il était innnnnncroyablenment sexy (non sans une petite touche d'ironie), Banner trouvait que ça lui donnait un côté mignon et Steve s'en fichait, et souriait juste de la même manière.

Sauf que lui ça le fait juste avoir l'air de premier de la classe tout mignon, tout fluffy, tout innocent.

C'est chiant.

Phil a ramené des jeux pour le bébé quand il serait né. Des jeux électroniques, qui disait. Loki a sourit, Thor s'est demandé ce qu'était cette sorcellerie. Il a cassé le jouet. Loki a levé les yeux au ciel, et a dormi.

Un cri. Ah, Loki est réveillé ! Stark aurait pourtant JURÉ ne pas avoir fait exprès de lui renverser de l'eau dessus pourtant.. à titre expérimental avait-il ajouté. Pour voir si les spécimens bruns aux yeux verts, dieux et ayant voulu détruire New-York un peu plus tôt sont waterproof.

Apparemment non.

Stark à nommé son projet S.B.A.Y.V.D.T.E.V.D.N.Y.U.P.P.T.S.W. (Sécimens. Bruns. Aux. Yeux. Verts. Dieux. Et. Ayant... et merde, vous avez comprit hein !)

Tout le monde s'en fou. Stark boit.

Loki a décidé de lever son royal postérieur du canapé pour aller manger. Monsieur n'a pas daigné accorder un regard à qui que ce soit. Thor et lui ont dévalisé la cuisine. Le frigo est vide, Steve, Clint et Phil sortent faire des courses.

Thor a cassé la tablette (sans faire exprès).

Tony boude.

Fury a appelé. Quand le téléphone à sonné, de peur que ce soit un mauvais sort, Thor à cassé le téléphone d'une seule main.

Tony déprime.

Tout le monde s'en fou.

Rien de nouveau ne se passe, jusqu'au sixième mois.

Tony a un karma de merde, et Loki s'en délecte, presqu'autant que Natasha qui trouve le milliardaire insupportable.

Tony à laissé son ordinateur allumé. Clint et Phil ont trouvé ça fun.

Tiens, ils font des VDM célébrités maintenant ?

Le regard entendu que s'étaient échangés les deux hommes ne présageait rien de bon..

« Aujourd'hui je faisais tranquillement mes courses. Ca fait des mois qu'un homme en cloque squatte chez moi, pour bouffer gratos (JDG vaincra). Très attentif à l'état de ses cheveux j'ai acheté de la colle forte au lieu du shampooing à la papaye de monsieur.. J'ai prit la colle. Steve mon petit copain croyait que c'était du lub'. Il m'a littéralement collé la main aux fesses. » VDM.

Pepper a appelé, incapable de se retenir de rire.

8 mois. De dieu, Loki est chiant ! MAIS CHIANT ! Monsieur veut des fraises. Thor va lui en acheter.. enfin, va menacer un commerçant de lui en trouver sur le champs (nous sommes en hiver messieurs dames).

Finalement le dieu blond à eu ce qu'il voulait.

Finalement le dieu brun voulait des framboises.

Finalement.. ils font chier.

Et Loki cri. Encore. Quoi ? MERDE ! Il perd les eaux.

(note numéro 456786457765 sur le cahier de Stark : les jotun se transforment en femme quand ils sont sur le point d'accoucher. Genre, mate cette paire de boobs ! Loki est très élégante.)

Tony repart dans le salon. Loki peut accoucher seul grâce à sa magie, mais réclame quand même la présence de Thor qui commençait à courir dans tous les sens.

Les autres attendent. Et attendent.

Cinq. Dix. Quinze minutes. Une heure. Deux.. Oh ! Un bébé qui pleure ! Tout le monde se lève d'un coup et se précipite vers le chambre. Toutes les paires d'yeux se posent sur le couple, puis sur l'enfant. Même Natasha sourit largement, les yeux brillants.

Il fut décidé d'un commun accord (pas si commun que ça) que Ami Stark serait le parrain, et que Natasha soit la marraine, Fury n'a pas voulu bizarrement..

Loki doit se reposer. Aussi, tout le monde quitte la chambre dans le plus grand des silences, suivit de près de Thor qui sait que Loki aime bien être seul avec ses enfants après les avoir mit au monde. Un truc de Géants de glaces, pour faire un lien avec son enfant parait-il..

Il y a rien à faire en attendant. Le vide intersidéral. Personne ne parle, tout le monde écoute la télévision. Même Steve qui trouve ça nul d'habitude. Tony se sent intelligent, et lance un : "Alors ! On baise ou on prend le train ?!", ce qui équivaut pour lui à un bon "Bon, on bouge ou on prend racine ?"

Ce a quoi Steve a très sagement répondu : "ooh.. moi, vous savez, les voyages.."

Il est partit avec Steve dans sa chambre. Ils n'en sont pas sortis depuis plusieurs heures. Thor trouve que c'est drôlement long de préparer son billet de train sur leur sorcellerie appelée "internet"..

Bon voyage amigos !

* * *

**_Fin. 8D C'est con, ça n'a aucun sens. Ca n'a ni queue ni tête. Mais c'est juste parce que mon incroyable personne s'ennuyait à crever._**

**_Une petite review fait quand même plaisir, sachez-le. _**

**_J'ai commencé à écrire un Thorki, mais un vrai de vrai._**

**_Il est sérieux, tristes par moment, joyeux par d'autres._**

**_Je ne sais pas encore si ça restera longtemps un OS, je pense que ça finira en fanfic vu la longueur du truc. Enfin BREF, à la revoyure. Bonjour chez vous. _**


End file.
